Harry Potter und die Versuchung des Bösen
by Puma123
Summary: Band 6 FF! Harry ist in seinem 6.Jahr in Hogwarts und Lord Voldemort ist stärker als je zuvor. Bald bekommt die magische Welt Dinge zu sehen die über allen Verstand hinaus gehen. Und Lord Voldemort macht Harry ein teuflisches Angebot.
1. Godric's Hollow Teil 1

1.Kapitel: Godric's Hollow und die Nacht, in der alles begann...

Teil 1

_Oktober 1989..._

Der Abend war hereingebrochen in Godric's Hollow, einem kleinen Städtchen, mitten auf dem Land in Wales, in der Nähe Bristol. Es gab dort ein paar tausend Einwohner, eben die ganz normale Kleinstadtbevölkerung, Fabrikarbeiter, Angestellte, Beamte, Handwerker, Schüler und... Zauberer. Lily und James Potter wohnten etwas abseits von Godric's Hollow in einem für ihre Verhältnisse recht anschaulichen Haus. Nicht zu groß, aber auch nicht zu klein. Es wäre wohl kaum zu teuer für sie gewesen, denn James und Lily Potter besaßen ein recht großes Vermögen, hätten sie es sich je kaufen müssen. Nein, denn sie hatten es gestellt bekommen als Unterschlupf und Versteck, zum Schutz ihrer selbst und ihres einjährigen Sohns Harry Potter vor Lord Voldemort, dem schwärzesten und bösesten Zauberer den ihre Welt je gekannt hatte.

Derweil saßen Peter Pettigrew, Sirius Black, und James Potter, die alten Freunde, in dessen Haus in Godric's Hollow. Es herrschte eine angespannte Stimmung, angesichts der Tatsache, dass Voldemort hinter Lily und James her war und niemand wusste warum.

„Ich frag mich warum du Peter unbedingt als Geheimniswahrer haben willst, James!"

Das war Sirius, ein gutaussehender junger Mann, mit kurzen schwarzen Haaren, er vermittelte einen recht coolen Eindruck auf die anderen, besonders auf Peter. Er konnte in manchen Situationen recht hitzköpfig sein. So auch hier: Er war nicht besonders damit einverstanden, dass nun Peter und nicht er der Geheimniswahrer der Potters sein sollte. Es war wichtig, wie sich Lily und James zusammen mit dem kleinen Harry am besten vor Lord Voldemort verstecken konnten.

„Du weißt, Sirius, dass Dumbledore meint, wir sollten den Fidelius-Zauber benutzen, und..."Das war James, ein junger Mann mit verstubbeltem Haar, das man kämmen und kämmen konnte, aber alles half nichts, es blieb zersaust, wie wenn er gerade aus dem Bett käme.

„Das ist es ja gerade!" meldete sich Sirius wieder zu Wort mit einem Seitenblick auf Peter, "Ihr braucht jemanden, nun wie soll ich das sagen...ich will dich jetzt nicht beleidigen Pete ... aber ich bin mir nicht sicher ob er der Richtige dafür ist, weißt du, James."„Ich halte das eben für eine gute Idee, alle werden annehmen, das Sirius Black, der beste Freund der Potters der Geheimniswahrer wäre, und nicht Peter Pettigrew, denn du Peter, bist eigentlich recht unbekannt, niemand würde annehmen, du er und nicht du.... Schau doch Sirius, es wird niemand herausfinden. Glaub's mir!"

Nun meldete sich auch Peter, der sich bis jetzt ruhig und zurückhaltend verhalten hatte zu Wort. „Genau, James, ich halte das auch für genial. Komm schon Sirius, Alter, ich werd's niemandem verraten", er setzte ein seltsames Grinsen auf, das aber auf den Blick von Sirius schon wieder verschwand, "Scherz, Sirius, natürlich würde ich das nie tun." Er blickte James fragend an und komischerweise erschien ein eigenartiges Flackern in seinen Augen, fast etwas Gieriges, „Also was ist jetzt??"„Okay, ich würde sagen dann hätten wir uns geeinigt oder Sirius?"meinte James darauf zu Sirus.

„Moment." Sirius blickte Peter an. Peter versuchte zu grinsen, schaffte es aber nicht. „Ich sag's dir, Peter, hüte dich... Aber okay, James, dann soll es so sein."Er senkte seinen Blick, man sah ihm an dass er noch nicht richtig damit einverstanden war.

In diesem Moment gab es draußen einen großen Lärm, es klang wie wenn etwas schweres Metallenes auf den Boden krachte. Sofort fuhr Sirius herum, sprang auf und zückte seinen Zauberstab. Peters Augen weiteten sich vor Angst, „E-e-er wird es doch wohl nicht sein? O-oder James?"„Das kann nicht sein, Peter", beruhigte ihn James, obwohl er nicht besonders überzeugt klang, dann zog er ebenfalls seinen Zauberstab und folgte Sirius hinaus aus dem Wohnzimmer auf den Flur. Peter ging ihnen widerstrebend hinterher.

Draußen im Flur standen dann James und Sirius mit gezückten Zauberstäben, hinter ihnen drückte sich Peter rum. Die Haustür öffnete sich, James und Sirius machten sich bereit, hielten wie Peter den Atem an, bereit sofort zuzuschlagen, wenn ER oder seine Anhänger versuchen würden einzudringen. Die Tür öffnete sich langsam, ein Keuchen drang von draußen herein.... Sirius und James blickten sich darauf angespannt aber auch fragend an. Die Tür stand nun ganz auf, und- draußen vor der Tür stand Lily, bepackt mit schwer aussehenden Einkaufstüten die sie in den Armen trug, sich schaffte sich damit ab, diese ins Haus zu bringen. Sie spähte zwischen zwei Tüten hindurch und erblickte James und Sirius, die mit gezückten Zauberstäben dastanden, sie hatten sie auf den vermeintlichen Angreifer gerichtet, aber nun ließ James seinen sofort sinken und warf Sirius einen mach-das-verdammte-Ding-runter-wie.sieht-denn-das-bloß-aus Blick zu und sirius reagierte ebenfalls. „Aber hallo, was sollte denn das bitte? Spinnt ihr?"wunderte sich Lily über die Pose der beiden. „Äh, hi Lily, Liebes, nein natürlich nicht wir dachten bloß..."erklärte James. „Jaah ,sorry Lily"fügte Sirius noch verlegen hinzu, worauf sie antwortete „Typisch, typisch, aber wie wärs könntet ihr mir mal helfen? Oh, hallo Peter"fügte sie dann noch hinzu, als sie Peter ihm Hintergrund stehen sah. Und so halfen sie ihr die Sachen ins Haus zu bringen, natürlich nicht ohne einen immer wachsamen Blick auf die Umgebung. Dann fiel Sirius noch etwas ein: „Lily, weißt du wir haben vorhin so einen Knall gehört und da dachten wir uns eben es könnte sein, dass... ja du weißt schon, aber zum Glück warst es ja bloß du."Er schien erleichtert. „Du hast keine Ahnung was der Grund für den Lärm gewesen sein könnte?"Nun war es an Lily verlegen auszusehen. „Ach weißt du Sirius, als ich da vorhin zum Haus gekommen bin, nun ich konnte halt nichts sehen, warum musst du auch dein Motorrad mitten im Hof parken?"


	2. Godric's Hollow und die Nacht, in der al...

1.Kapitel: Godric's Hollow und die Nacht, in der alles begann...

Teil 2

_Immer noch Oktober 1989..._

„WAAS? Sag mal spinnst du, Lily?"Sirius wurde richtig wütend, seine Gesichtsfarbe änderte sich schnell von blass auf rot. „Mein Neues, Kleines, Schönes, E-Einfach Geiles MOTORRAD??"Sirius ereiferte sich immer mehr,

Lily wollte antworten doch Sirius unterbrach sie wieder: „Ich glaub du weißt nicht wie viel das gekostet hat, ich hab dafür einige Jahre am Hungertuch genagt!", aber bei dieser Aussage musste er dann selbst lachen, bekam sich aber sofort wieder unter Kontrolle, wurde wieder ernst und blickte mit wütendem Gesicht zu Lily. „Sorry"sagt Lily sofort, „tut mir wirklich Leid, ich hab halt nicht gesehen dass was im Weg stand."„Im WEG stand? Das war nicht etwas sondern mein neues Motorrad, neueste Ausführung und Flugantrieb und extra leisem Motor! Wenn da auch nur ein Kratzer drauf ist...", Sirius lächelte sie böse an. „Mach halblang, Mann und schau lieber nach was passiert ist, okay? Du stellst es einfach wieder hin und dann siehst du ja ob was passiert ist "beruhigte ihn James, „Ganz bestimmt nicht, war doch bloß ein kleiner Schubs,"murmelte Lily dann noch, als Sirius ihr nochmals einen wütenden Blick zuwarf und sich umdrehte und nach draußen spurtete, „außerdem finde ich, er übertreibt, Ich konnte diesen fliegenden Dingern nie was abhaben, nochweniger als einem Besen."Aber als James sie darauf etwas empört anblickte und fragte ob ihr die romantischen Ausflüge früher in Hogwarts mit ihm zusammen auf seinem Prachtbesen etwa nicht gefallen hätten, gab sie in Sachen Besen nach. „Na gut, mit dir auf deinem Besen war das echt was anderes, nicht das du jetzt denkst, es hätte mir nicht gefallen, nein ich fand das damals wirklich toll. Weißt du, James, mein Süßer"sagte sie und blickte ihn dabei verträumt an, „jetzt wenn ich so dran denke, so was könnten wir eigentlich noch mal machen."„Hey, jetzt aber nicht so schnell, da muss ich mir erst ein schönes Plätzchen aussuchen, das wir anfliegen könnten."Und dennoch nahmen sie es sich vor, so bald wie möglich mal wieder so einen romantischen Ausflug wie in alten Zeiten gemeinsam zu unternehmen. James drehte sich um und wollte Peter ansprechen, er hätte ihn eigentlich hinter sich erwartet, doch da war keiner. Er wollte gerade nach ihm rufen und ihn suchen, als ein sichtlich erleichterter und überhaupt nicht mehr wütender Sirius die Treppe hoch kam und in den Flur zu ihnen trat. „ Na, steht es doch nicht so schlimm um dein Motorrad wie du dachtest", hörte James seine Lily zu Sirius sagen. Er selbst drehte sich um, und trat zu den beiden, entschlossen Peter später zu suchen, bestimmt hing er einfach nur wieder gelangweilt im Wohnzimmer herum, denn heute komischerweise interessierte ihn das alles nicht. Er wollte nur dass er so bald wie möglich zum Geheimniswahrer gemacht wurde, seltsamerweise drängte er heute besonders darauf. Oh, wie oft waren sie dieses Thema schon durchgegangen und Sirius hatte sich fast immer wieder geweigert, und Peter hatte immer darauf gedrängt. Aber heute nicht, nahm sich James vor, er wollte das heute durchziehen, er wollte heute Peter zum Geheimniswahrer machen und diesen ewigen Scherereinen um diese Sache ein Ende machen. Aber hatte Sirius nicht doch recht? Was Wenn er Recht hätte? Zweifel kamen in James auf, aber er verwarf sie wieder. ‚Nein', sagte er sich. Peter war ein guter Freund, und deshalb konnte man ihm ruhig vertrauen... Aber irgendwie kam er James' in den letzten Tagen wirklich seltsam vor. Oder nicht schon seit einem Monat? Er ließ sich nicht mehr besonders oft bei ihnen blicken, aber es wird wohl an der Grippe gelegen haben, die er bis vor ein paar Tagen noch gehabt hatte. Er kam ihm abwesend vor, wie wenn er immerzu an etwas anders dachte. Aber er, James, hätte keine Ahnung gehabt wer oder was, dies sein könnte. Nun aber verbannte er diese Zweifel endgültig aus seinem Kopf und blickte Sirius und Lily an, die sich jetzt wohl zum Glück in Sachen Motorrad geeinigt hatten. Sirius war glücklich dass seinem geliebten Motorrad nichts passiert ist und Lily auch darüber dass sich Sirius endlich wieder beruhigt hatte. „So hört mal her"sagte er zu den beiden, „ich denke wir machen das so wie geplant, Peter wird der Geheimniswahrer und niemand erfährt davon, dass er es ist."Sirius machte ein Gesicht, wie wenn er auf eine Zitrone gebissen hätte: „Naa gut, meinetwegen!"Lily hingegen war ziemlich erfreut und wohl genauso erleichtert wie James dass dieses Hin-und-Her in Sachen Geheimniswahrer dann vorbei seien, „Endlich habt ihr euch geeinigt", sagte sie mit einem Blick auf Sirius, „und jetzt lasst uns doch mal zu Peter ins Wohnzimmer gehen."Das erstaunte James „Warum ist er denn nicht hier?"„Nun, er passt auf Harry auf, das ist doch wohl nicht zu viel verlangt oder?"„Nee, Quatsch, natürlich nicht, also kommt was stehen wir denn hier noch?"So folgten sie James zurück ins Haus, wobei er darauf achtete dass die Tür auch wirklich geschlossen war, denn sicher war sicher. Im gemütlich eingerichteten Wohnzimmer der Potters saß auf einer breiten, violettfarbenen, bequemen Couch Peter Pettigrew.

Er war ein kleiner Mann mit wässrigen Augen, und sein Aussehen und hektische Gesten vermittelten den Betrachtern ein Bild von einem schreckhaften Mann, der wohl bei der kleinsten Fliege zusammenzucken würde. Aber für James, Sirius und Lily war die nicht der Fall, für sie war er ein guter Freund, und ihm wollten sie nun diese schwere Bürde auferlegen, die der Fidelius-Zauber mit sich brachte. Eine Bürde, die er wohl gern annahm, denn für seine Freunde würde er doch alles tun.

Als Lily und James und Sirius hereintraten, erhob er sich und sagte schmeichlerisch: „Aah, da kommt ihr endlich! Warum habt ihr denn solange gebraucht? Während ihr draußen ward, hab ich hier auf den Kleinen aufgepasst! Er schläft jetzt..."„Gut, Pete bist eben doch ein guter Hausmann!"antwortete ihm Lily, und auf James Blick sagte sie zu ihm „Du bist natürlich besser, mein Schatz!"Das stimmte James zufrieden. „Also, gehen wir noch mal die Regeln für den Fidelius-Zauber durch..., wir haben uns jetzt ja geeinigt, dass Peter der Geheimniswahrer wird und das heißt, Peter, du hast die hohe Verantwortung das du unser Geheimnis bewahrst und nur Leuten denen wir und vor allem Dumbledore vertrauen, unseren Wohnort verraten darfst. "Peter wurde schon während James diesen Satz aussprach, sichtlich nervös. Sirius' wachsamem Auge entging dies nicht: „Was hast du, Pete? Willst am liebsten gleich zur Sache kommen, nicht war?" „Ä-ä, klar Sirius, altes Haus, ich mein du und ich, wir, wir wissen doch s-schon die Regeln und dass ich mich dran halte ist doch wohl klar.." stotterte Peter, „wir alle würden uns dran halten, wenn wir Geheimniswahrer wären, also ich tue es doch auf jeden Fall", sprach er, sein Mund schon wieder zu einem seltsamen Grinsen verzogen. Dies bemerkte wiederum keiner außer Sirius, der sich aber nichts mehr dabei dachte, oder es ganz einfach verdrängte, denn er wollte jetzt ebenfalls die Sache abschließen, damit Lily und James zusammen mit dem kleinen Harry in Sicherheit waren.

„Dann fangen wir an!"sagt James, ging noch einmal zum Fenster, blickte ein letztes Mal hinaus und verriegelte es. Er zog seinen Zauberstab, Peter und Lily folgten ihm. „Bereit, Pete?"Peter nickte. „Okay, Sirius, du trittst bitte ein bisschen weiter weg, okay, und dann Peter..., du weißt was du zu tun hast..."James stellte sich zusammen mit Lily in der Mitte des Raumes auf, sie kreuzten ihre Zauberstäbe und Peter richtete seinen eigenen auf sie. „Fidelius!"quiekte Peter aufgeregt, und vollführte eine kreisförmige Bewegung mit seinem Zauberstab, eine Art blauer Nebel schoss aus diesem hervor, flog auf Lily und James, die die Augen geschlossen hatten, zu und umhüllte sie gänzlich. Einige Sekunden später war es vorbei. Der bläuliche Nebel lichtete sich und verzog sich ganz. Peter ließ seinen Zauberstab sinken. „Das war's, es ist vollbracht."„Endlich", James seufzte erleichtert und umarmte Lily. Sirius, der derweil etwas außerhalb gestanden hatte, trat zu ihnen. „Gut, das wäre geschafft, super, Pete!"Und nachdem dies alles geschafft war, setzten sie sich zusammen, erzählten über dies und jenes, lachten und feierten bis tief in die Nacht und es hätte noch immer so weiter gehen können, aber Peter sagte, er müsse nun doch wieder gehen, morgen erwarte er Besuch von seiner Familie, die ihn schon seit längerem nicht mehr gesehen hatte. Er verabschiedete sich, ging zum Kamin der Potters, nahm eine Prise Fluhpulver, warf es in die Flammen, trat hinein und rief: „Winkelgasse", denn von dort hatte er den kürzesten Weg zu seiner Wohnung, und verschwand. Sirius verließ seine Freunde blad nach ihm, er stieg auf sein Motorrad, grinste „Also, James und Lily ihr beiden, tschau bis bald!", warf sein Motorrad an und erhob sich mit ihm in die Lüfte. Lily und James blickten ihm Arm in Arm hinterher bis er verschwunden war und nur noch die Sterne freundlich am Himmel blinkten.

Der nächste Tag. Es war wieder Abend und Peter trat satt aus dem Topfenden Kessel hinaus auf die Winkelgasse. Er hatte sich gerade ein ordentliches Abendessen gegönnt und schlenderte nun zurück zu seiner Wohnung. Er hatte es wirklich nicht weit, und so konnte er sich normalerweise gut Zeit lassen. Aber heute nicht, denn er erwartete Besuch, seine Familie, die er schon seit einigen Jahren nicht mehr gesehen hatte, wollte ihm heute Abend Besuch abstatten. Er wohnte in einem großen Miethaus, von außen recht schäbig, aber das störte Peter nicht. Seine Wohnung hatte er wirklich schön eingerichtet, und sein Stolz waren einige Ratten, die er sich in dem Käfig auf dem Schrank hielt. Am Mietshaus angekommen, kramte er seinen Schlüssel hervor, in der Erwartung die roße Eingangstür aufschließen zu müssen, aber nein, sie stand schon offen, ‚Wunderbar', dachte sich Peter und rannte die Treppen zu seiner Wohnungstür hoch. Oben angekommen musste er sich nun doch langsam wundern. Auch diese Tür war offen. ‚Einbrecher?' dachte sich Peter, ‚oder waren seine Eltern zu früh da?' Er schob die Tür auf und trat in einen schwach erleuchteten Flur. Flammen warfen zuckende Schatten auf die Wände, ‚jemand muss den Feuer im Kamin gemacht haben', dachte Peter erstaunt als er das sah. Er folgte dem Lichtschein ins Wohnzimmer, und seine Vermutung bestätigte sich. Im Kamin, vor dem ein großer Sessel mit einer Lehne stand, glimmte ein Feuer. Und dann, noch bevor ihm der kalte Angstschweiß die Stirn und den Nacken herunter lief, merkte er es. Er war nicht allein. Die Aura desjenigen, der dort im Sessel vor dem Feuer saß, war nicht zu verwechseln. Lord Voldemort. Der Mann fing an zu sprechen, und er sprach mit einer so eiskalten, grausamen, höhnischen Stimme, dass Peter seine Haare zu Berge standen. „Wurmschwanz"fragte Voldemort ohne Peter anzusehen, „du hast lange gebraucht, wolltest du dich nicht sofort melden?"„A-a-aber eure L-Lordschaft, ihr- ich-... ich habe nicht g-gewusst dass...."„Du weißt wirklich wenig, Wurmschwanz, mein kleiner Freund"lächelte Voldemort höhnisch, „vielleicht möchtest du eine kleine Denkhilfe? Eine kleine Bestrafung, die noch schlimmer ausfallen wird, falls du versagt hast...."„N-Nein natürlich nicht, ich bitte euch, Meister, verzeiht mir, es wird nicht mehr vorkommen, bitte, ich bitte euch... wirklich"stotterte Peter angsterfüllt, man sah ihm an das er am liebsten sofort wegrennen würde wenn er könnte, aber schon sprach die kalte, höhnische Stimme Lord Voldemorts wieder zu ihm: „Hast du deinen Auftrag erfüllt, Wurmschwanz?"Auf Peters Gesicht breitete sich etwas Erleichterung aus, er nahm seinen Mut zusammen und wollte ihm antworten, aber Voldemort unterbrach ihn „Warum sprichst du mit mir eigentlich nicht von Angesicht zu Angesicht? Hast du Angst, Wurmschwanz?" „N-nein, eure Lordschaft, niemals würde ich v-vor euch gütigem, wirklich ü-überaus gütigem..."„LÜG NICHT! Ich spüre wie du vor Angst kaum mehr Atmen kannst... aber dennoch, dann komm her und sieh mir ins Gesicht, mein Freund.." Peter, zitternd vor Furcht, jetzt konnte er seine Angst nicht mehr verbergen, trat um den Sessel herum, vor den Kamin und blickte die große Gestalt an, die dort drohend, unheilvoll im Sessel saß. Ein großer, wallender Umhang verbarg die Gestalt des Lords und eine große Kapuze sein Gesicht, und nur seine Augen, seine unheimlich rotglühenden Augen leuchteten daraus hervor. „Aaah, Wurmschwanz, wie lange habe ich dich nicht mehr gesehen, es ist doch immer wieder schön einen alten Freund zu begrüßen, nicht wahr?"„J-ja sicher eure Lordschaft", murmelte Peter. „Nun sag mir"antwortete Voldemort „ob du deinen Auftrag erfüllt hast"Peter antwortete ihm jetzt erleichtert und ohne Stottern, „Oh ja, mein Lord, das habe ich, die Potter haben mich zu ihrem Geheimniswahrer gemacht!"Nun blickte Lord Voldemort ihm direkt in die Augen, und er lachte, ein kaltes, spitzes Lachen, und er lachte und lachte...

Sein grausames Lachen wurde nur von Schritten aus dem Treppenhaus gestört, jemand kam direkt auf die Wohnung zu, Voldemort spürte es, es waren zwei Personen, ja es waren zwei Zauberer, und sie kamen direkt hierher... „Wurmschwanz, du hast mir einen großen Dienst erwiesen, ich werde dich natürlich belohnen, aber sag mir, warum kommen zwei Zauberer hier her, direkt zu dir?"Peter wurde blass. „D-das muss meine Familie sein, meine Eltern, sie wollten mich besuchen kommen."Voldemort grinste teuflisch, „Deine Familie? Du weißt doch, wem du deine Treue geschworen hast? Und wenn diese beiden nun hier hoch kommen, und mich mit dir sehen, werden sie bestimmt zum nächsten Auroren rennen, und das muss ich _leider_ verhindern, AHAHAHAHA!" und wiederum lachte er sein kaltes Lachen und Peters Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. „Aber nein, bitte..."„Still, Wurmschwanz, du hast mir geschworen, also wird dir an diesen beiden wohl nichts liegen!"

Derweil lief ein noch recht junger Auror, Alastor Moody war sein Name, zur selben Zeit auf der Straße entlang, die an das Mietshaus grenzte, er war wohl sehr in Gedanken versunken, darum sah er das grüne Licht wohl nicht, das unheimlich und lautlos aus einem Fenster weiter oben im Haus drang.

Oben sank Peter Pettigrew weinend auf den Leichen seiner Eltern zusammen. Er konnte es nicht fassen. Lord Voldemorts letzte Worte hingen noch in seinem Kopf, „Die kümmerlichen Reste deiner alten Familie sind tot, besser so, nicht wahr, Wurmschwanz, denn deine NEUE Familie sind WIR!"Er hatte alles falsch gemacht, dachte er sich, seine Freunde verraten und seine Eltern waren tot, nichts blieb ihm..", außer ...

Derweil machte sich Lord Voldemort auf nach Godric's Hollow.


	3. Godric's Hollow und die Nacht in der all...

1.Kapitel

Godric's Hollow und die Nacht, in der alles begann...

Teil 3

_Der 31. Oktober 1981, Halloween,..._

Es würde nicht mehr lang dauern, dann würde eine stockdunkle, rabenschwarze Nacht über Godric's Hollow, dem kleinen Muggelstädtchen in Wales, liegen, so schwarz, dass man nicht einmal mehr die Sterne sehen konnte, die sonst immer am friedlich wirkenden Himmel auf einen herabzwinkerten. Aber heute, an dieser Nacht war überhaupt nichts friedliches, denn Unruhe herrschte auf den Straßen, die Einwohner von Godric's Hollow warteten schon den ganzen Tag darauf, dass es passierte, sie waren den ganzen Tag in einer angespannten, gerade zu ärgerlichen Stimmung, sie warteten auf das unvermeidliche Klingeln oder Pochen an der Haustür, bald würde es soweit sein, und dann schnappten sie sich die vorher extra eingekauften (natürlich die billigsten) Süßigkeiten, würden zur Tür laufen, um dem Sturmklingeln ein Ende zu setzen, würden öffnen, und wahrscheinlich irgendeinen, kaum älter als zehn oder elf Jahre alten Bengel sehen, eine nicht gerade einfallsreiche Maskerade und diesen typischen Halloween-Spruch, und dann würden sie ihnen geben, was sie verlangten und sich über sie ärgern, wie jedes Jahr am 31.Oktober, wie sie so frech und unverfroren auftauchten und überhaupt. Denn es war Halloween, die Nacht der Geister, und die Kinder hatten, im Gegensatz zu den meisten Erwachsenen ihren Spaß.

„Süßes oder es gibt Saures!"Das war der Satz, der den ganzen Abend die Runde von Haus zu Haus machte. Die meisten Kinder erhielten das was sie wollten und warum sie hergekommen waren, andere aber bekamen auch die Tür vor der Nase zu geknallt und zogen unverrichteter Dinge wieder ab, und dann gab es noch diejenigen die die Tür am Halloweenabend und –nacht nicht einmal öffneten.

Lily und James saßen mit Harry, während draußen die anderen Kinder mit prallgefüllten Taschen auf den Straßen umherzogen, drinnen vor dem lustig knisternden Kamin, denn es wurde immer kälter, Nachts gefror schon der Boden und morgens glitzerte das Gras, vollkommen von Raureif bedeckt, als wäre es mit Diamanten gespickt, es knirschte und knackte unter den Füßen, und bald würden bestimmt die ersten Schneeflocken fallen, und alles würde sich in eine wunderschöne, kalte Winterlandschaft verwandeln. Darauf freute sich Lily schon, als sie gedankenverloren aus dem langsam beschlagenden, großen Wohnzimmerfenster starrte, ein paar Kindern zusah, wie sie um die Häuser schlichen, hier und da anhielten, um vielleicht ihre bisher gesammelte Menge an Süßigkeiten zu vergleichen, oder vielleicht taten sie auch etwas anderes, Lily wusste es nicht, und machte sich auch keine Gedanken darüber, sie blickte weiter nach draußen und dachte über den kommenden Winter nach, was James und sie mit Harry unternehmen könnten, und unterdessen hielt James sie fest, aber zärtlich im Arm, Lily legte ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter, und derweil senkte sich draußen die Nacht langsam herab, noch war es nicht vollständig tiefschwarz, eher ein dunkles Blau.

„James?" Lily hob ihren Kopf und blickte ihren Mann an, auch er erwachte aus seinen Gedanken und erwiderte ihren Blick, „Was gibt's, Liebes?"

„Weißt du, ich hab mich gefragt, was wir bald, wenn es doch Winter wird- " Lily brach ab.

Durch eines der großen Fenster ihres Wohnzimmers hatte gerade eben ein Kind gestarrt, mit kurzen, blonden Haaren, sehr heller Haut, wie wenn es wohl nicht oft die Sonne gesehen hätte und mausgrauen Augen. Es hatte Lily und James beobachtet, sich die Nase an der kalten Scheibe platt gedrückt, die Augen geweitet und den Blick starr auf Lily und James gerichtet, die auf der lilafarbenen Couch saßen, genau dort wo auch Peter ein paar Tage zuvor gesessen hatte. Doch als Lily blinzelte, war es verschwunden, nur die Stelle an der Scheibe, die von seinem Atem beschlagen war, wies darauf hin, dass dort Sekunden ein jemand gestanden hatte.

„James, wer war das?"fragte Lily besorgt ihren Mann und blickte ihn von der Seite her an, „irgendwie kenne ich ihn...."dachte Lily mit gerunzelter Stirn nach. James blickte kurz aus dem nun vollständig beschlagenen Fenster und rief sich in Erinnerung, wer der kleine Junge gewesen sein könnte.

„Ja, wenn ich mich nicht täusche, ich glaub das ist der kleine der Higgans, von der Nr. 17, direkt nebenan von uns, du kennst doch die Higgans, eigentlich eine nette Familie, aber es ist kein Wunder dass du ihr Kind nicht kennst, man sieht ihn nicht besonders oft draußen, er ist anscheinend sehr zurückhaltend und zeigt sich nicht so gern unter den anderen Menschen hier im Dorf, oder seine Eltern wollen nicht dass er allzu oft rauskommt"antwortete ihr James besorgt.

„Seltsam..." antwortete Lily erstaunt, aber James warf ihr einen bedeutungsvollen Blick zu und sagte geheimnisvoll „Es kommt mir manchmal vor, dass er mich aus seinem Zimmerfenster genau an der Straße beobachtet. Er und seine Eltern sind wirklich nett, komischerweise eigentlich nur zu uns, den anderen Leuten gehen sie aus dem Weg..., weißt du Lily, es könnte sein dass seine Eltern, er und sein größerer Bruder, nun ja... du weißt schon, zumindest vermute ich das..."

„D-Du glaubst er ist ein... nee oder?"Lily wirkte sehr überrascht, dachte aber kurz nach und „Aber wenn ich mir so meine Gedanken mache, dann, eigentlich könnte es wahrscheinlich sein, es würde passen, aber meinst du etwa sie verstecken sich auch??"

„Keine Ahnung, aber ich finde wir sollten uns vielleicht mit ihnen anfreunden, dann würden wir wissen, ob unsere Vermutungen zutreffen und wir hätten ein paar nette Leute mehr als Freunde" erklärte James.

„Na, dann gehen wir doch so bald wie möglich hin. Wie heißt der Kleine eigentlich? Nicht auch Harry oder?"grinste Lily.

„Nee, ich hab zufällig gehört, wie seine Mutter ihn Robert gerufen hatte, auch ein hübscher Name, findest du nicht? Natürlich lange nicht so schön wie Harry oder Lily" lächelte James Lily entgegen.

„Natürlich nicht..."Lily blickte sich zu ihrem eigenen Sohn Harry um. Er lag friedlich schlafend auf einem gelben Kissen zwischen ihr und James. Lily seufzte, sie würde sich ihren Sohn einfach ewig anschauen können, sie fand ihn einfach wunderschön. Sein schwarzes, strubbeliges Haar hatte er von James geerbt, und genauso wie James sein Haar niemals bändigen konnte, würde er es später wohl auch nicht schaffen. Sie ließ ihren Blick von seinen Haaren über seine schöne, makellose Stirn wandern, hin zu seinen Augen. Diese Augen waren Lilys ganzer Stolz, denn die Augenfarbe hatte Harry von ihr geerbt. Wunderschöne, hübsche, geheimnisvolle grüne Augen, schlank und fast katzengleich, man könnte meinen sie ihm dunkeln leuchten zu sehen.

‚Überhaupt war Harry ein hübscher Junge, mindestens so hübsch wie James' dachte sich Lily während dessen sie ihn betrachtete. Und er hatte außer den Haaren noch mehr von James geerbt, denn auch seine knubbligen Knie hatte er von ihm. Lily strich ihrem Sohn sanft über die Wangen, fuhr ihm durchs Haar und küsste ihn sanft. Harry regte sich nicht, hatte seine Augen geschlossen, und schlief tief und fest. Lily hob ihn hoch, nahm ihn in ihre Arme und wiegte ihn sachte. James war aufgestanden und hatte sich ans Fenster gestellt, seinen Blick nach draußen gerichtet. „Weißt du Lily, wenn ich die Kinder da draußen sehe, fällt mir was ein"sagte er belustigt, „deine Schwester, diese Petunia, haatte doch so einen brummigen Typen geheiratet, wie hieß er noch gleich?"

„Vernon Dursley, einen schlimmeren Hasser von Zauberei wie ihn hab ich noch nie gesehen"schüttelte Lily den Kopf.

„Genau, Vernon, ich stell mir gerade vor, was für ein Theater er machen würde, wenn bei ihm die Kinder an Halloween läuten würden, das würde ein Geschrei geben"scherzte James.

„Oh bei dem traut sich kein Kind vor die Haustür, glaub mir, und ich weiß nicht was er machen würde wenn er Harry sähe. Zum Glück muss er ihn nicht sehen, und noch besser, Harry muss es auch nicht..."entgegnete Lily zu ihrem Mann.

„Ja, dafür wird ich schon sorgen, er wird hier bei uns aufgezogen und hat die schönste Kindheit überhaupt"beteuerte James, „bei dir und mir..."Er sah Lily verliebt an, sie lächelte zurück, und James gab ihr zärtlich einen Kuss. Dann warf er einen Blick auf die große, hölzerne Standuhr, die an die Wand geschoben war, deren vergoldete Zeiger bereits 21 Uhr 50 anzeigten. Recht spät, für Harry war es Zeit zum Schlafengehen. „Schatz"sagte James zu Lily, „schau mal auf die Uhr, Harry sollte jetzt ins Bett, bringst du ihn hoch? Ich komm dann gleich nach..."Er hob Harry behutsam hoch, darauf bedacht ihn schlafen zu lassen und nicht aufzuwecken, legte ihn dann in ein kleines Körbchen neben ihnen auf der Couch und deckte ihn vorsichtig zu.

„Okay James, ich bring ihn hoch, aber zuerst- "Lily hörte auf zu sprechen, beugte sich wieder zu James und küsste ihn nochmals liebevoll und streichelte sein Haar, und James erwiderte ihren Kuss ebenso sanft. Neben ihnen drehte sich Harry in seinem Körbchen kurz hin und her, als wenn ihn gerade etwas stören würde, wurde dann aber wieder ruhig, drehte sich noch einmal und schlief darauf selig weiter.

Draußen war die Nacht nun vollkommen tiefschwarz und so stockdunkel, das man nicht einmal mehr die eigene Hand vor Augen wahrnehmen würde, geschweige denn sehen würde was draußen vor sich ging. Einige Eulen huschten um das Haus, schuhuten leise und segelten lautlos weiter durch die Nacht. Die letzten Kinder begaben sich mit nun bis zum bersten gefüllten Taschen eilig auf den Heimweg, einige trödelten vielleicht noch herum, verschwanden dann aber doch, und dann war es still in Godric's Hollow.

_Zeitgleich, am Rande von Godric's Hollow..._

Man hörte kaum etwas, nur das Rascheln mehrerer Umhänge, als die fünf groß gewachsenen Gestalten in der Dunkelheit auftauchten. Der größte und unheimlichste der Fünf richtete sich vollkommen auf, während die anderen aus Furcht leicht zurückwichen. Er hatte sich in einen großen, wallenden Umhang gehüllt, der seine hoch gewachsene, dürre, abgemagerte Gestalt verbarg, eine große Kapuze umhüllte sein grausames Gesicht, doch seine rot glühenden Augen drangen düster durch die finstere Nacht. Lord Voldemort war in Godric's Hollow erschienen um sein Vorhaben wahr zu machen.

Die anderen waren Todesser, seine Gefolgsleute, warteten stumm und Furcht erregt hinter ihm, kaum einer wollte freiwillig einen Laut von sich geben. Dann, plötzlich, drehte sich Voldemort auf dem Absatz um und blickte seinen Haufen an Begleitern an, er richtete seine Augen mit einem durchbohrenden Blick auf sie, während diese den Atem anhielten. Dann fing er an zu sprechen, mit seiner kalten, hohen, höhnischen Stimme: „Aah, endlich sind wir am Ort, den ich schon so lange aufsuchen will! Endlich ist es soweit!"

Einer der Todesser, er hatte sein Gesicht durch eine Kapuze verborgen, nur seine kalten, grauen augen leuchteten daraus hervor „J-Ja, Meister, ihr wollt doch keine Zeit verlieren, oder? Lasst uns lieber gleich aufbrechen."

„Lucius, warum so eilig? Gefällt dir nicht, wenn du mit mir zusammen bist? Aber gut, mir soll es recht sein, begeben wir uns gleich auf den Weg", höhnisch lächelte Voldemort Lucius Malfoy an, und der blanke Spott sprach aus seiner Stimme. „Aber eins noch: Ich werde ALLEIN die Potters aufsuchen, ich werde sie selbst töten und der Triumph wird der meine sein."

„Aber mein Lord, was ist wenn ihr Schwierigkeiten bekommt, wir sollten doch eingreifen können?"Jetzt hatte ein anderer Todesser gesprochen, er stand rechts von Malfoy, und hatte eine tiefe, schneidende Stimme.

Hier antwortete Voldemort nicht mit Spott, sondern nur so kalt wie immer „Es wird nichts passieren, Rodolphus, kein Zauberer auf dieser Welt kann es mit mir aufnehmen...."

Die anderen Todesser ließen dumpfes Murmeln hören, das nach Zustimmung klang.

„Was aber sollen wir tun? Rum stehen und warten?"wollte Malfoy wissen.

„Nein, ihr werdet dafür sorgen, dass mir kein Auror, der auf die Potters aufpasst, in die Quere kommt... Sollte da einer sein, erledigt ihn"antwortete Lord Voldemort, wie wenn es hier nur um ein kleines Geschäft ging, und nicht um den Tod eines Menschen. „Nun, ihr wisst, was ihr zu tun habt, ich werde in zwanzig Minuten zurück sein und ein Problem weniger haben"sprach Voldemort, zückte seinen Zauberstab, trat von den Todessern weg und lief nach Godric's Hollow hinein. Die Todesser blickten ihm hinterher, bis er in der Dunkelheit verschwunden war und atmeten erleichtert auf. Wenig später machten sich auch die Todesser auf den Weg hinein nach Godric's Hollow.

Lord Voldemort stand nun vor dem Haus der Potters. Erregung überkam ihn, als er auf das kleine Gartentürchen zuschritt, das in den Holzzaun eingelassen war, der den gepflegten Garten der Potters umgrenzte. Wenn Wurmschwanz nicht gelogen hatte, und das hatte er nicht, denn dafür war seine Furcht und Achtung vor Voldemort zu groß, dann würde nichts, aber auch absolut nichts mehr die Potters jetzt noch vor dem Tod schützen können. Voldemort lachte grausam in sich hinein, schritt immer schneller werdend auf das Türchen zu und es öffnete sich von selbst, es sprang von alleine vor ihm, dem wohl größten Zauberer aller Zeiten, auf und Lord Voldemort schritt hindurch, hinein in den Garten der Potters und auf die hölzerne, braungestrichene Haustür zu.

Lily hatte so eben Harry nach oben gebracht, ihn in sein Bettchen gelegt und stand nun ruhig davor und betrachtete ihn. Wie schön er doch war, dachte sie immer wieder. Doch da, irgendetwas war da, sie wusste es nicht, aber... Furcht überkam sie, die Angst kroch langsam ihren Rücken hinauf wie eine Schlange, sie zitterte,... „James, hast du die Haustür zugemacht? Hier wird's irgendwie kalt, oder könntest du bitte mal nachschauen..."sagte sie mit bebender Stimme. James, der gerade in ihrem gemeinsamen Schlafzimmer auf dem Bett gesessen hatte, merkte es auch. Ihn überkam die Angst, sie machte seine Beine schwer wie Blei, er rannte gerade noch zum Fenster im ersten Stock, aus dem man in den Vorgarten blicken konnte. Und dann sah er IHN. Seine Angst schnürte ihm nun auch die Kehle zu, er drehte sich gerade noch um, blickte in Lilys zitterndes, von wahnsinniger Angst erfülltes Gesicht , sie stand auf der anderen Seite des Flurs und blickte ihn mit fragenden, vor Furcht geweiteten Augen an, er nickte und schrie mit letzter Kraft, auch wenn er wusste, dass nun alle Hoffnung verloren war, '"LILY, NIMM HARRY UND LAUF! ER IST ES! SCHNELL FORT, ICH HALTE IHN AUF!" James nahm seinen Zauberstab und raste die Treppe hinunter, Lily riss zitternd Harry aus seinem Bett, packte ihn in sein Körbchen und rannte ebenfalls die Treppe hinunter, sie wollte durch den anderen Ausgang hinten im Wohnzimmer raus, einfach nur raus und Harry vor ihm in Sicherheit bringen. In diesem Moment krachte die Tür aus den Angeln, ein Teil der Wand mit sich reißend, und Lord Voldemort stand mit erhobenem Zauberstab in der Öffnung.

Lily schrie, wollte auf den Ausgang zu rennen, aber Voldemort hob die Hand und die große Standuhr hob sich in die Luft, flog an ihrem Kopf vorbei und hieb vor der Hinterausgangstür in den Parkettboden, nicht mehr bewegbar, und so war dieser Ausgang direkt vor ihrer Nase versperrt. Lily sank nun kraftlos auf den Boden, sie hatte alle Hoffnung aufgegeben, nur ihren kleinen Harry hatte sie fest in ihre Arme geschlossen und drückte ihn an sich. Sie würde nicht zulassen dass Voldemort ihm etwas antun würde, nein, sie würde für ihren Sohn sterben.

James hatte Voldemort angeschrieen, er solle verschwinden, doch der lachte nur, er lachte die arme, hoffnungslose Familie aus, die so kurz vor ihrem Ende stand.

„STUPOR!" schrie James dem schwarzen Lord entgegen, dieser aber parierte nur lässig mit einer Zauberstabbewegung, und schrie „AVADA KEDAVRA"James entgegen. Lily keuchte auf, sie schloss die Augen, wollte nicht mit ansehen, wie ihr geliebter Mann getötet wurde. Sekunden später sank James zu Boden, tot. Er hatte sich nie von seinem Sohn verabschieden können. Voldemort lachte auf, als James sich nicht mehr rührte, und lief ins Wohnzimmer der Potters, Lily entgegen. Nein, er lief nicht Lily entgegen, sondern ausschließlich ihrem Sohn Harry. „NEIN! NICHT HARRY! BITTE! NICHT HARRY!"schrie Lily Lord Voldemort entgegen.

„Aach, geh weg du dummes Mädchen, geh zur Seite...sofort weg jetzt" fuhr Voldemort sie an.

„Nein, nicht Harry, bitte, töte mich an seiner Stelle"Lily würde wirklich für ihren Harry sterben, wenn er ihn dafür verschonte...

„Du willst es nicht anders. Deinen Sohn werde ich trotzdem nicht verschonen."flüsterte er Lily zu.

„A-aber... NEEEIIIN, bitte nicht!"

„AVADA KEDAVRA!"rief Lord Voldemort nun schon zum zweiten Mal und Lily Potter sank tot zu Boden.

Und dann, hinter ihr, in einem kleinen Körbchen, nun nicht mehr fest schlafend, sondern aufgeweckt durch den Lärm und die Schreie, lag der kleine Harry Potter, die Augen geöffnet und auf Voldemort gerichtet, als würde er wissen was jetzt geschehen würde. Der dunkle Lord trat zu ihm hin, lächelte boshaft, und hob abermals den Zauberstab, er zielte genau auf Harrys Stirn, und Harry der nicht verstand was passierte, starrte verwundert auf den Stab.

„AVADA KEDAVRA!"rief Voldemort mit einem Anflug von Genugtuung. Sein Zauberstab bebte, ein grüner Lichtstrahl, begleitet von einem Blitz, drang aus der Spitze hervor, und raste pfeilschnell gerade auf den kleinen Harry zu, immer dichter kam er heran, näher, noch näher, jetzt würde er ihn fast berühren- , dann traf der Lichtblitz Harry Potter, der Körper des kleinen Kindes bebte, er zuckte kurz, und lag still.

Voldemort lachte auf, endlich war es geschehen, er hatte Harry Potter getötet, er lachte weiter, doch-

Was war das? Harrys Körper leuchtete leicht grün auf, und an der Stelle an der ihn der Todesfluch berührt hatte, tat sich etwas. Auf seiner Stirn entstand etwas, eine blitzförmige Narbe brannte sich wie von einem weißglühenden Eisen gezeichnet in seine Stirn ein, sie war eine mystisch geformte, gezackte, sehr besondere Narbe, und als sie vollständig in Harrys Stirn eingebrannt war, erglühte sie sofort darauf grünlich-weiß, und das Glühen wurde immer mehr, nahm stetig zu, grell und blendend wurde es, und dann wurde aus ihr mit einem hellen Blitz der Todesfluch wieder herausgeschleudert, heraus aus Harrys Körper, zurück auf den Verursacher, Voldemort. Und der Todesfluch traf Lord Voldemort ganz unvorbereitet, er überraschte ihn und mit vor Entsetzen und Erstaunen aufgerissenen Augen wurde Voldemort in einem hohen Bogen weg von Harry, zurück auf den Fußboden geschmettert. Er rührte sich nicht mehr, stumm und geschlagen lag er da, sein Zauberstab rollte ihm aus der Hand und blieb ein wenig entfernt von ihm liegen. Ein Heulen und Rauschen, wie von einem starken und mächtigen Sturm, der immer mehr zunahm und zu einem richtigen Orkan wurde, war zu vernehmen und es wehte wirklich, nicht nur im Wohnzimmer der Potters, das nun im dunkeln lag, weil der Kamin schon längst ausgegangen war, sondern auch draußen kündigte ein Sturm die großen Veränderungen an, die nun, ab dem heutigen Tag, ihren Lauf nahmen.

Die Todesser, sie hatten es gespürt, ihr Meister muss von ihnen gegangen sein, sie spürten es am dunklen Mal, sie fühlten sich frei, endlich losgelöst von den Diensten gegenüber ihrem Herrn, und so verschwanden sie, und kehrten zurück ans Tageslicht, täuschten vor, Lord Voldemort habe sie gezwungen und so konnten sie ihrer Strafe entgehen. Doch die Treuen unter ihnen hielten noch immer zu ihm, wohl wissend dass der Tag kommen musste an dem ihr Meister wieder unter ihnen weilte.

Lord Voldemorts Körper lag noch immer reglos im Haus der Potters, verhüllt und bedeckt, das rote Leuchten in den Augen war nicht mehr, und es schien als läge er dort bis in alle Ewigkeit, doch dann geschah etwas. Schwarzer Dampf entstieg Voldemorts Körper, langsam und behäbig, aber wie wenn er dort drinnen gefangen gewesen sei und nun endlich freigelassen wurde. Er blieb über ihm schweben und umhüllte Voldemort gänzlich. Plötzlich drang ein heller silberner Strahl durch den schwarzen Dampf hindurch, und er schien nicht aus Voldemorts Herz zu sein, sondern mitten aus ihm heraus. Hell und glänzend, recht unpassend zu dem dunklen Lord, drang der Strahl durch die Düsternis, erhellte das Wohnzimmer flackernd, erst nach einer Weile ließ er nach und verebbte. Es sah fast so aus, als würde sich aus dem sterbenden Strahl ein „Etwas"aufmachen, ähnlich einer runden, silbernen Kugel, doch was es genau war hätte man nicht sagen können, es war zu schnell vorbei, und dann huschte dieses „Etwas"blitzschnell aus einem Fenster und war verschwunden.

Einer der getreuen Todesser Voldemorts, machte sich als einziger auf um nach seinem Herrn zu sehen. Alles anderen drei waren recht froh, dass es mit ihrem Herrn vorbei war, geflüchtet und hätten sich freiwillig einen Dreck um ihren Herrn gekümmert. Doch dieser getreue Todesser, Rodolphus Lestrange war sein Name, fand letztendlich Lord Voldemorts Umhang im Haus der Potters, mehr nicht, und seinen Zauberstab, ihn würde er wie seinen Augapfel hüten, ja das würde er.

Als Rodolphus Lestrange endlich aus dem Haus verschwunden war, konnten Robert Higgan, sein Bruder und seine Eltern, die das Geschehen von der anderen Straßenseite beobachtet hatten aufatmen. Sie hatten die Potters eigentlich gemocht, hatten aber noch keine Zeit, oder besser gesagt, noch keinen Mut aufbringen können, sich mit ihnen anzufreunden, und jetzt, nun ja, waren sie tot. Zum Glück hatte Lord Voldemort nicht sie aufgesucht, und zum Glück war er nun tot.

„Jemand muss es Dumbledore mitteilen! Und zum Glück haben die Muggel nichts mitbekommen...."sagte Robert's Vater schnell, während seine Frau sofort nach unten lief und dafür sorgte dass Dumbledore mitgeteilt bekam, was passiert war.

So wurde Harry von Hagrid, dem Hüter der Schlüssel von Hogwarts, auf Dumbledores Anweisung hin gerettet und alle Welt dachte an ihn; Harry Potter, der Junge der überlebte!


	4. Träume im Ligusterweg

**2. Kapitel **

Träume im Ligusterweg

Grelle Flüche schossen blitzschnell und in allen möglichen Farben in dem alten, geräumigen Raum umher. Dieser Raum war absolut steinalt, man sah es auf den ersten Blick, er war trichterförmig angelegt und breite, steinerne Treppen führten hinab in die Mitte des Raumes. Einige der Treppen waren schon deutlich vom Verfall der langen Jahre gezeichnet, kleine Steinbrocken brachen manchmal von ihnen ab und rollten hinab in die Tiefe. Dort, auf einem Podest aus Stein, das ebenso verfallen war wie der Rest der Kammer, stand leicht erhöht ein uralter, wackliger Bogen, unheilvoll stand er da, ein schwarzer Vorhang flatterte leicht, wie von einem schwachen Wind getrieben in der Mitte, im Durchgang des Bogens, umher. Schwache Stimmen konnte man flüstern hören, sie sprachen aus dem Bogen heraus, doch wenn man nachschaute was hinter diesem Vorhang steckte, dann sah man nur auf die andere Seite der Raumes, denn man blickte einfach durch den Bogen hindurch.  
  
Hellgrüne Blitze, weiße Geschosse, langsam surrende Strahlen aus blauem Licht und tiefschwarze Flüche,  
sie flogen durch die kalte, vermodert riechende Luft, versengten sie, und fehlgeleitete Flüche krachten in einer farbigen Explosion auf den steinernen Boden herab, wobei nicht allerdings nicht alle ihr Ziel fanden.  
Die Verursacher der Flüche und Hexereien, allesamt Mitglieder des Ordens des Phönix, standen recht weit oben auf den breiten Treppenstufen, hatten ihre Zauberstäbe erhoben, zielten auf jemanden weiter unten in der Kammer, murmelten Wörter, worauf ihre Zauberstäbe knallten und Flüche heraus schossen, die sich ihren Weg durch die Kammer nach unten bahnten. Dort, weiter unten im Raum, in der Nähe des Bogens, standen sie, in ihre typischen Umhänge gehüllt, mit ihren Kapuzen, die einen einzigen Schlitz in Augenhöhe hatten, die Todesser. Auch sie kreischten ebenfalls und auch aus ihren Zauberstäben knallten die Flüche, sie zischten auf die Ordensleute zu, die diese mit mehr oder weniger Mühe abwehrten und zurückschickten. Die Luft hatte einen verbrannten, versengten Geschmack angenommen, und war erhitzt von den vielen Zaubern. Der Kampf Todesser gegen die Ordensmitglieder zog sich in die Länge, niemand wollte zurückweichen und seine errungene Position aufgeben, was bedeuten würde, den Kampf aufzugeben. Die Kämpfenden teilten sich auf, jetzt kämpfte meist einer der Auroren gegen einen der Todesser.  
  
Doch dann, die Ordensmitglieder begannen gerade ein Stückchen vorzudringen, die Todesser wichen zurück, apparierte auf den obersten Treppenstufen der Kammer Albus Dumbledore. Sein plötzliches Auftauchen gab den Ordensleuten neuen Mut, sie setzten erneut und verbissen zum Angriff an und die Todesser keuchten vor Erstaunen auf, murmelten ängstlich untereinander und wichen noch weiter zurück, wobei sie nun die Treppen auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite des Raumes hinaufsteigen mussten und immer wieder den Flüchen der attackierenden Auroren ausweichen mussten. Dumbledore zog seinen Zauberstab und stürmte los an die Seite der Ordensmitglieder, um ihnen zu helfen. Nur ein Paar der Duellierenden hatte sich abseits gehalten, sie duellierten sich ganz in der Nähe des steinernen Bogens, standen schon auf dem Podest, sie beide kämpften hart und verbissen miteinander, es war ein Mann gegen eine Frau, doch sie waren sich vollkommen ebenbürtig. Der eine der beiden, ein recht gut aussehender Mann im besten Alter, mit schulterlangen schwarzen Haaren, mit Namen Sirius Black, schleuderte der Frau einen Fluch nach dem Anderen entgegen.  
Die Frau, es war Bellatrix Lestrange, eine deren, die immer an den dunklen Lord geglaubt hatten, und sogar wegen ihm, so hoch war ihre Treue, sich nach Askaban schicken ließ; lieber würde sie bis zu ihrem Tod dort fortleben müssen, als den Dunklen Lord an seine Feinde zu verraten. Und nun war er zurückgekehrt und hatte es ihr ermöglicht, auszubrechen. Sie war zu ihm zurückgekehrt und er hatte sie würdig empfangen. Eigentlich hatte Bellatrix einmal ein hübsches Gesicht gehabt, doch die langen Aufenthalte in Askaban hatten ihr ihr Aussehen gekostet.  
Aber ihre Kräfte hatte sie noch lange nicht verloren, sie war immer noch eine starke Kämpferin und nicht zuletzt deswegen hatte Voldemort sie bereitwillig empfangen.   
Und so viele Flüche Sirius ihr auch entgegen werfen konnte, sie blockte sie alle und wehrte sie ab. Dann griff sie ihn selbst an, schoss einen mächtigen Fluch nach ihm, Sirius musste notgedrungen ausweichen und der Fluch zischte bedrohlich nahe an ihm vorbei.  
„Komm schon, Bellatrix! Das kannst du doch noch besser!"neckte Sirius Bellatrix, er hatte seinen Zauberstab leicht gesenkt und tänzelte vor ihr umher. Er lachte sie aus, wollte sie anstacheln, doch sein Lachen gefror so schnell wie es gekommen war. Bellatrix' Fluch hatte ihn mitten in seine Brust getroffen, er stolperte, und während er langsam, wie in starker Zeitlupe, nach hinten überkippte, und ganz langsam in den alten, steinernen Bogen fiel, verschwand sein anstachelndes Grinsen, er riss seine Augen vor verblüffender Erstaunung weit auf, ein Ausdruck vollkommener Überraschung zeichnete sein noch recht junges Gesicht, doch dies war das letzte was man von ihm sah, und dann war er im Bogen, hinter dem Vorhang verschwunden. Man könnte meinen, er fiele kurz durch den alten, mottenzerfressenen Vorhang, und würde sofort auf der anderen Seite wieder herausfallen, sich aufrappeln und weiterkämpfen. Doch er tauchte nicht mehr auf, er blieb verschwunden. Sirius Black war fort.   
  
„NEEEEIN!"   
„SIRIIIIUUUS!"  
Harry schreckte schweißgebadet hoch. Er wusste zuerst nicht genau, wo er war oder etwa, wie spät es überhaupt war. Er wusste im Moment nur, dass er diesen schrecklichen Traum schon wieder geträumt hatte. Der Traum, in dem sein Pate Sirius in dieser seltsamen Kammer in der Mysteriumsabteilung durch diesen altertümlichen, steinernen Bogen gestürzt war. Und dass es überhaupt passierte, war im Grunde nur seine, Harrys Schuld. Wut auf sich selbst und Schuldgefühle stiegen siedend heiß in ihm hoch; wenn er nicht auf die Vision, die ihm Voldemort gezeigt hatte, hereingefallen wäre, dann würde Sirius jetzt noch leben. Harry suchte mit seiner Hand auf seinem Nachttischchen nach dem Lichtschalter seiner Lampe, fand ihn dann auch kurz darauf und schaltete das Licht ein. Er fand seine Brille auf dem Schränkchen, setzte sie sich auf und blickte in seinem Zimmer umher. Langsam beruhigte sich sein vor Sekunden noch schwer arbeitendes Gehirn und er konnte wieder etwas klarer denken. Harry sah aus dem geöffneten Fenster hinaus in die sternenklare Nacht. Ein Blick auf seine Armbanduhr, die er immer, auch nachts, trug, sagte ihm, dass es bereits weit nach zwei Uhr war. Obwohl schon so spät, war die Nacht draußen immer noch erfüllt vom warmen Duft des Tages, die Luft hatte sich nur ein wenig abgekühlt, es war immer noch wohlig warm, nicht zu heiß und nicht zu kalt, sondern genau richtig zum Träumen und Ausruhen. Die Sterne glitzerten am wolkenlosen Himmel, als Harry ihn betrachtete, ab und zu fuhr noch ein Auto die Straße des Ligusterwegs entlang und dann war wieder komplette Stille, nur vom Zirpen der Grillen, die draußen im Gras saßen, unterbrochen.  
Eine wunderschöne Nacht , dachte sich Harry, als er einige Zeit lang gedankenverloren nach draußen gestarrt hatte und einfach die Geräusche auf sich einwirken ließ und lauschte.  
Wo , dachte er sich, konnte Voldemort im Moment nur stecken?  
Was würde er im Moment gerade tun? Wen würde er gerade wohl foltern oder gar töten?   
Nein, daran durfte er nicht denken. Aber noch war der zweite Krieg nicht ausgebrochen, noch hielt sich Voldemort bedeckt und agierte wohl heimlich.  
Langsam überkam Harry wieder die Müdigkeit als er sich die geruhsame Nacht draußen betrachtete, er wollte sich am liebsten zurück in sein warmes Bett sinken lassen, aber gleichzeitig graute ihm auch davor, wenn er jetzt wieder einschlafen würde, dann kehrten die Träume von Sirius bestimmt zurück und er müsste alles schon wieder gepeinigt verfolgen müssen. Schon so oft hatte er versucht sich am Abend vor dem Schlafen gehen abzulenken, entweder er machte etwas, dass seinen Kopf so zum Denken an etwas anderes anregte, sodass er nicht mehr an Sirius denken musste, oder er blieb so lange auf, bis er vor Müdigkeit fast sofort einnickte. Manchmal klappte es auch, dann schlief er die Nacht traumlos durch bis er morgens von den ersten Sonnenstrahlen, die durch sein Fenster fielen, geweckt wurde. Aber dies funktionierte eben nicht besonders oft, meist konnte Harry machen, was er wollte, der Traum kehrte dennoch immer wieder zu ihm zurück und quälte ihn im Schlaf.  
Doch jetzt war er so schläfrig, er konnte nicht anders, als sich zurück in sein Bett sinken zu lassen. Er nahm noch seine Brille ab, legte sie wieder zurück auf sein Nachtschränkchen und knipste das Licht aus.   
Er legte sich die Bettdecke zurecht, legte seinen Kopf auf sein Kopfkissen und dachte an nichts mehr, er schlief sofort ein.   
  
Harry saß in einem düsteren, abgedunkelten Raum, der nur von den Kerzen, die in ihren Halterungen an der Wand brannten, erhellt und in flackerndes Licht getaucht wurde. Er saß in einem hohen Sessel aus schwarzem Samt, die Hände auf die Lehnen gelegt, und wartete auf denjenigen, der gleich zur Tür hereinkommen musste. Seine Anspannung war recht hoch, gleich, wenn sein Bote zurückkommen müsste, würde er endlich Gewissheit besitzen. Schon kamen die Schritte näher, der Mann der auf den Raum zulief, musste gleich da sein..., jetzt würde er die Tür öffnen und herein treten... Und die Tür ging wirklich auf, ein Mann, gehüllt in einen schwarzen Kapuzenumhang, trat herein, schritt hinüber zu dem schwarzen Sessel aus Samt und verbeugte sich dienerisch davor.  
Harry sprach zu ihm, aber es war nicht seine Stimme, es war eine kalte, grausame Stimme, die den Mann der vor ihm stand, erzittern ließ.   
„Erhebe dich, Charles, und schließe besser die Tür hinter dir."  
Der Mann richtete sich langsam auf und ohne Harry anzublicken ging er zur Tür und schloss sie. Er fragte sich voller Furcht, was denn nun mit ihm geschehen würde. Aber er hatte doch alles richtig gemacht....  
„Also bist du zurück. Ich habe schon gewartet. Du weißt, ich warte nicht gerne lang" drohte Harry seinem Untergebenen, der darauf den Blick noch mehr senkte.  
„Nun?"fragte Harry und blickte ihn an. „Warst du dort und hast dich umgesehen? Ist es dort? Wird es wirklich dort aufbewahrt?"Harrys kalte Stimme war fast nur noch ein Flüstern, aber man konnte die Aufregung förmlich spüren. Der verhüllte Mann blickte nun ebenfalls auf. Ein Teil seiner Furcht war von ihm abgefallen, er antwortete Harry, es war eine leise, zitternde Stimme.  
„Oh ja, ich bin sehr wohl dort gewesen. Ich habe mich sehr vorsichtig verhalten, niemand dürfte etwas bemerkt haben, und..."er richtete sich stolz auf, „es ist wirklich dort. Es muss dort sein, es würde keine andere Möglichkeit geben..."  
„Aber?"fragte Harry jetzt etwas zornig, und der Mann duckte sich wieder, wurde kleiner vor Furcht.   
„N-Nun, ich k-kann euch diesen Ort zeigen, im Denkarium..."   
„Aah, eine gute Idee"flüsterte Harry kalt. Er deutete hinüber auf einen Tisch, auf dem ein steinernes Denkarium stand.   
„A-aber ich bitte euch, bitte verzeiht mir, denn- "  
„Was?" fragte Harry scharf.  
Charles schluckte, „Nun, es gab da ein Problem, a-aber bitte, verzeiht mir und seht es euch am besten selbst an...."  
Harry schnaubte. „Nun gut. Ich hoffe für dich, das es ein kleines, belangloses Problem ist. Aber jetzt..., zeig mir die Erinnerung!"  
Charles setzte seinen Zauberstab an seine Schläfe und zog einen silbrigen Faden an seinem Zauberstab wieder davon weg. Seine Erinnerungen. Er fügte sie in das Denkarium hinein, stieß sie sanft mit dem Zauberstab an und seine Gedanken begannen herum zu wirbeln.  
„Schaut euch es an, Eure Lordschaft..."sagte er leise. Harry zog das Denkarium zu sich her, blickte tief hinein und die Substanz wirbelte immer schneller. Harry versank tief darin und wurde in die Erinnerungen hineingezogen.   
  
Der Mann namens Charles schlich langsam und vorsichtig durch einen schwach beleuchteten Gang, die Wände und der Boden schienen aus massivem Stein zu sein, und seine Schritte, so vorsichtig sie auch sein konnten, hallten den Gang entlang. Harry konnte nicht genau sehen, wo er hier mit diesem Mann herumlief, aber er kannte diesen Ort irgendwie... Er kam ihm vor, wie wenn er ihn schon so oft besucht hätte, obwohl er sich kaum an ihn erinnern konnte, aber er kannte ihn irgendwoher.  
Er drang immer weiter, Harry folgte ihm, sein schwarzer Umhang schleifte ihm hinterher, er begab sich immer weiter in den Gang hinein, ruhelos, denn er suchte etwas, wollte es unbedingt finden, und bis er dies gefunden hatte würde er nicht Halt machen. Also lief er unermüdlich voran, während Harry ihm still folgte.  
Nach einer kleinen Ewigkeit, so schien es Harry, der diesem bis jetzt wortlos durch die steinernen Korridore gefolgt war, verhallten Charles Schritte. Harrys Erregung und Erwartung stieg an, gleich wäre es soweit, gleich.... Er bog um die nächste Ecke, hinter der er Charles vermutete, der wohl aus irgendeinem Grund stehen geblieben sein musste, und sah ihn. Er kniete auf dem staubigen Steinboden, vor ihm, durch das Fackellicht beleuchtet, versperrte eine massive, hohe Eisentür den weiteren Weg.  
Die Tür schimmerte silbern, wie wenn sie magisch wäre, und hatte ein ziemlich großes Schlüsselloch in ihrer Mitte.  
Doch Harry beachtete dies nicht. Großer Zorn stieg in ihm hoch, er wusste, dass der Mann nichts dafür konnte, dass der Weg zu dem was er, Harry, verlangte, versperrt war, aber trotzdem war er so wütend auf diesen Mann dass... Zorn und Hass beherrschten ihn jetzt. Harry zog seinen Kopf aus dem Denkarium zurück, er verließ den Ort der Erinnerung des Mannes, kehrte zurück in den schwach beleuchteten Raum mit dem hohen Sessel, in dem er gerade saß, Harry hob seinen Kopf und starrte den Mann, dessen Erinnerung er gerade gesehen hatte, wütend an.   
„Dann hast du es also nicht selbst gesehen? Nur diese Tür?" Harry sprach ruhig, aber der Zorn in seiner Stimme war deutlich zu erkennen.  
„Entschuldigt, Meine Lordschaft, a-aber-..., es ist dort, wirklich, ich- "  
„Selbstverständlich ist es dort, ich habe dies längst erkannt. Aber IHR habt es nicht gesehen, obwohl ich euch den Auftrag gab, mir ein Bild davon zu verschaffen."   
„A-aber diese Tür, sie- "  
„Hat sie dich aufgehalten?"unterbrach Harry den Mann. „Lächerlich. Es ist ganz einfach: Du bist ein Versager, du hast meinen Auftrag nicht erfüllt. Ich werde dir zeigen, was mit Versagern passiert."   
„Mein L-lord, sie war magisch verschlossen, niemand würde sie durchbrechen können... a-aber sie hatte ein Schlüsselloch, habt ihr nicht gesehen?"stotterte Charles vor Angst. „Es muss einen Schlüssel geben, bitte, mein Lord, vergebt mir, ich würde es auch- "Charles brach ab, er sackte zu Boden, sank auf die Knie, die Augen vor Schmerz weit geöffnet.  
Harry stand vor ihm, den erhobenen Zauberstab direkt auf den zuckenden Mann vor sich gerichtet.  
„Crucio"sagte Harry kalt, er ließ seinen Zauberstab weiterhin auf den Mann vor ihm zeigen, er hielt ihn in seinen bleichen Händen mit langen, weißen, spinnenartigen Fingern. Der Schmerz wurde immer größer, er brannte stark, doch langsam wurde ihm klar, sein Schmerz war nicht der, des am Boden liegenden Mannes, sondern der auf seiner Stirn.  
Harry fuhr in dem Moment, als Lord Voldemort meilenweit entfernt seinen Zauberstab zurückzog, aus dem Schlaf.


	5. Briefe vom Ligusterweg

**3. Kapitel**

Briefe vom Ligusterweg

„AAAAARH!"

Harry fuhr aus dem Schlaf hoch. Er zitterte am ganzen Leib, sein Kopf dröhnte peinvoll und ein stechender Schmerz, von seiner Stirn ausgehend, verbreitete sich in seinem ganzen Körper. Vor seinen Augen war alles wie vernebelt, er konnte nicht erkennen, wo er war, und wollte an nichts zurückdenken, wollte sich nicht mit Gedanken an den schrecklichen Traum beschäftigen, aber die lebhafte, furchtbar reelle Erinnerung an diesen steckte noch tief in ihm. Er, Harry, hatte einen Mann gefoltert... aber eigentlich hatte er ja alles nur durch Voldemorts Augen gesehen, er war erneut in dessen Geist eingedrungen..., langsam lichtete sich der Nebel vor seinen Augen, er wusste nun wo er war, aber mit den Gedanken kehrten auch die Erinnerungen an seinen Traum um so stärker zurück. Der Schmerz in seiner Narbe loderte nochmals für einen kurzen Augenblick auf, er drang ihm durch alle Glider; Harry wusste, dass der Mann, wer immer es auch war, in diesem Moment den Rest seiner Bestrafung erhalten hatte.

Allmählich ließ das Brennen seiner Narbe nach, sie schmerzte nicht mehr, ziepte nur noch ab und zu. Harry setzte sich in seinem Bett aufrecht hin und zog sich die Decke weg, er brauchte nun frische Luft, um sich etwas abzukühlen und sich zu beruhigen. Das T-Shirt, das er anhatte, war von Schweiß durchnässt und klebte, genau wie seine Bettdecke, an seinem Körper. Kurz darauf hatte sich Harry endlich aus seiner Bettdecke gewurstelt und stieg aus seinem Bett heraus, trat auf den kühlen Parkettboden, und ging zum Fenster; vorsichtig stieg er dabei über die überall am Boden verstreuten Bücher und Pergamentblätter hinweg, dann öffnete er sein Zimmerfenster, das mit einem Quietschen aufging, und blickte, die Arme auf das Fensterbrett gelegt, hinaus in die dunkle, sternenklare Nacht.

Ein kühler Luftzug strich Harry über das Gesicht, es war ein wenig windig draußen, die Blätter und Äste der Bäume raschelten im sanften Wind und irgendwo weiter weg schuhute eine Eule. Harrys Eule hingegen, Hedwig, ein hübsches, schneeweißes Exemplar, war im Moment ausgeflogen, ihr Käfig stand leer, aber im baldigen Morgengrauen würde sie bestimmt mit einer Maus in den Fängen von ihrer nächtlichen Jagd zurückkehren. Während Harry ruhig an seinem Fenster stand, die sich langsam verziehende Nacht betrachtete, und versuchte seine Gedanken auf irgendetwas interessantes draußen zu lenken, nur um das Geschehene seines Traumes nicht noch einmal Revue passieren zu lassen, wurde es draußen immer heller. Bald aber konnte er nicht umhin, seine Gedanken kehrten zu seinem Traum zurück, Harry betrachtete eine Katze, die draußen auf dem Bürgersteig des Ligusterwegs seltsam steif umherstolzierte, aber nichts war an ihr sonderlich interessant, sodass es die Gedanken an die Vision verdrängen könnte. Sie kehrten zu Harry zurück und er sah die Bilder in seinem Kopf vor sich, wie bei einem Film...

_Der Mann schlich langsam durch einen schwach beleuchteten Gang, die Wände und der Boden schienen aus massivem Stein zu sein, entlang. Harry folgte ihm, er wusste nicht genau wo er hier mit diesem Mann herumlief, aber er kannte diesen Ort irgendwie und irgendwoher... Es kam ihm vor, wie wenn er ihn schon so oft besucht hätte, obwohl er sich nicht erinnern konnte, aber er kannte ihn seltsamerweise..._

Woher nur , dachte Harry angestrengt, er wollte es unbedingt wissen, was wollte Voldemort nur hier? _  
_

_Es ging immer weiter hinein, bis sie vor der Tür stehen blieben... Sie glänzte silbern, ein großes Schlüsselloch war in der Mitte eingelassen, aber nirgends war ein Schlüssel zu sehen und zu finden..._

Wo kann das nur sein? Und was ist da hinter der Tür, das Voldemort unbedingt haben will? 

Harry dachte lange nach, aber er konnte keine Antwort auf die Fragen finden. Er kannte einfach keinen solchen Ort, auch wenn es ihm so vorkam, wie wenn er ihn kennen würde, und er könnte sich auch nichts vorstellen was dahinter sein könnte, nachdem Voldemort mit aller Kraft verlangt.

Und warum , erinnerte Harry sich, hat Voldemort einen Todesser oder was auch immer es war dort hin geschickt, wenn es doch so wichtig ist... Warum kommt er nicht selbst und holt es sich? Ist an dem Ort, wo es aufbewahrt wird, jemand den er fürchtet? Aber das glaubte Harry nicht, es gab niemanden den Voldemort fürchten würde, außer...

Während Harry so nachdachte, er war eigentlich froh darüber, dass er sich an diese Stelle seines Traumes erinnerte, und nicht an die, in der Voldemort den Mann grausam folterte, wurde es draußen jetzt immer heller, der Morgen war im Ligusterweg angebrochen, bald würden die ersten Autos die Straße hinunterfahren, die Leute würden zur Arbeit gehen, und Harry würde sich wahrscheinlich mal wieder den ganzen langen Tag langweilen. Wenn er nicht mal ab und zu ein paar Briefe von seinen Freunden Ron und Hermine oder Hagrid bekommen hätte, dann wüsste er nicht mehr was er hier nicht tun sollte. Es gab nichts, was er hätte machen können, denn:

Aber einfach abhauen kann und darf ich absolut nicht... Dumbledore hat ja gesagt, dass... 

Dumbledore. Wenn Harry auch nur an ihn dachte, stieg ziemliche Wut in ihm hoch, Wut auf einen Mann, der ihm jahrelang den Grund, warum Voldemort ihn überhaupt töten wollte, verheimlicht und vorenthalten hatte. Harry wusste nicht was er machen würde wenn er Dumbledore in nächster Zeit wieder sehen würde, wie er sich verhalten sollte... Er vermochte es ja nicht, die ganze Zeit wütend auf ihn zu sein...

Aber ihm gleich verzeihen, so sehr Dumbledore sich auch entschuldigen würde, konnte Harry nicht.

Aber Ron und Hermine mussten von seinem Traum erfahren, auch wenn es schwer werden würde, ihnen davon zu berichten... , entschloss sich Harry kurz darauf.

Er suchte auf seinem Zimmerboden kurz nach einem Pergamentblatt das groß genug war, fand es gleich unter seinem Lieblingsbuch „Fliegen mit den Chuddley Channons", dieses hatte er einmal von Ron zu Weihnachten geschenkt bekommen und hatte es mittlerweile bestimmt schon hundertmal gelesen, kramte eine Feder von seinem Schreibtisch, tauchte sie kurz in sein Tintenglas, dessen Inhalt langsam zu Neige ging, setzte sie auf das Pergament und fing an zu schreiben.

_Lieber Ron,_

_ich hatte heute mal wieder einen sehr seltsamen Traum. _

Harry hielt inne. Klang das nicht irgendwie so, wie wenn er ständig diese doofen Träume hätte?

Also noch einmal neu, er strich den Satz durch und schrieb stattdessen:

_Heute Nacht habe ich seit langem wieder einen sehr seltsamen Traum oder eine Vision, wie man es nennen will, gehabt. Ich war, wie damals, du weißt schon, im Kopf von Du-weißt-schon-wer, und habe genau alles mit angesehen. Er saß in einem komischen düsteren Raum, und hat mit einem anderen Mann, wohl einem Todesser geredet. Charles oder so ähnlich, hat er ihn genannt. Sie redeten über irgendetwas, was er unbedingt haben will, und was an einem Ort liegt, den dieser Charles auskundschaften sollte. Dann hab ich gesehen, wie er Du-weißt-schon-wer den Ort in seiner eigenen Erinnerung gezeigt hat. Es war in einem Steingang, dunkel, ich weiß nicht wo, aber ich glaube ich kenne den irgendwo her. Seltsam, findest du nicht? Auf jeden Fall hat dieser Mann Du-weißt-schon-wer den Gang entlang geführt, und irgendwann blieben sie vor einer großen Tür, die so silbern glänzte, stehen. _

_Und dann war's das fast, sie konnten nicht weiter, ich weiß nicht was dort hinter sein könnte, und dann hat Du-weißt-schon-wer den Mann noch gefoltert, und ich bin aufgewacht. _

_Komisch oder? Was hältst du davon? Ich werd Hermine dann auch schreiben, und gib mir bitte rasch Antwort._

_Harry_

Fertig. Er legte die Feder zu Seite und besah sich den Brief noch mal. Halt, da fehlte noch etwas.... Harry schnappte sich die Feder noch einmal und fügte hinzu:

_PS.: Wie läuft es so bei euch? Verträgt sich Percy wieder mit euch? Was macht der Scherzartikelladen so?_

Harry rollte den Brief zusammen, band ihn zu, und sah sich nach Hedwig um, sie müsste jetzt eigentlich von ihrer Beutetour zurückgekehrt sein. Ein kurzer Blick auf seinen Wecker, der auf seinem Schreibtisch stand, sagte ihm, dass es 8:24 war. Die Dursleys mussten jetzt langsam auch aufstehen, denn während so manch anderer heute arbeiten ging, hatte sich Vernon für zwei Wochen frei genommen. Dann fiel Harrys Blick auf den Käfig seiner Schneeeule, und jetzt war er nicht mehr leer. Hedwig saß stolz in ihm, heute war keine Maus, die sie sich gefangen hatte, zu sehen, und als Harry sich zu ihr wandte fiepte sie leise und blinzelte ihm mit ihren großen Bernsteinaugen freundlich zu. Froh darüber, dass sie jetzt endlich da war, ging er zu ihr hinüber.

„Da bist du ja, meine Süße... Na, war die Mäusebeute diese Nacht nicht so reichlich?"

Hedwig blickte ihn erneut an und fiepte nochmals, sie hatte wohl doch genug zu fressen gehabt, verstand Harry, und sagte zu ihr: „Also, hör mal zu, kannst du den Brief bitte schnell zu Ron bringen? Und einen anderen dann noch zu Hermine?"

Sie nickte leicht und schuhute kurz, wie wenn sie ihm damit sagen wollte, dass sie immer alle Briefe schnell und zuverlässig zustellte. Harry wusste das natürlich, auf seine Hedwig konnte er sich gut verlassen.

Er tauchte seine Feder erneut in die Tinte, und schrieb einen zweiten, besorgten Brief an Hermine, er schilderte ihr ebenso wie Ron, was er in der letzten Nacht geträumt hatte.

Etwa eine viertel Stunde später war Harry auch mit diesem Brief fertig und rollte ihn sorgfältig zusammen und band ihn fest zu. Er trat zu Hedwigs Käfig hinüber und lockte sie heraus, sie hüpfte ihm auf den Arm und streckte brav ihr Bein aus, sodass Harry die beiden Briefe leicht daran binden konnte, er streichelte Hedwig noch mal und trug sie dann zu seinem Zimmerfenster.

„Nun Hedwig, du weißt was zu tun ist, bring die Briefe zu Ron und Hermine!"

Hedwig kniff ihm leicht in den Finger, um ihre Zuversicht zu zeigen, und breitete ihre Flügel aus und flog majestätisch aus dem offenen Fenster hinaus, dem Sonnenaufgang entgegen. Harry blickte ihr nach, bis sie am Himmel verschwunden war. Sein Wecker zeigte 8:07, die Dursleys mussten jetzt wohl langsam aufgestanden sein, und unten in der Küche des Ligusterwegs Nr. 4 sitzen, und frühstücken.

Harry zog sich schnell um, alte Jeans und ein ebenso altes T-Shirt, räumte noch schnell seine Feder und die leere Tintenflasche weg und machte sich auf den Weg nach unten.

„Diese verdammten Trottel haben die Erdölpreise schon wieder erhöht", hörte Harry, der gerade die Treppe hinunterlief und über die dritte, knarrende Stufe hinweg sprang, Onkel Vernons Stimme aus der Küche kommen.

„So machen die es uns normalen Bürgern, die ihr Leben lang gearbeitet haben, noch schwerer, man sollte wirklich etwas dagegen unternehmen..." knurrte Vernon jetzt.

Harry lief durch den Flur, öffnete die Küchentür und sah die drei Dursleys mitten am Tisch sitzen. Onkel Vernon saß am Ende des Küchentischs, vor sich, wie jeden Morgen, die neuste Ausgabe der Zeitung ausgebreitet, die er jetzt genaustens studierte und dabei an jedem Artikel etwas auszusetzen hatte. Dudley saß rechts am Tisch, er stopfte sich gerade ein Brot mit viel Schinken in den Mund, etwas anderes tat er morgens beim Frühstück sonst nie. Dennoch war nicht mehr so dick und gewaltig wie vor einem Jahr, denn das Boxtraining in das er jetzt ging, hatte ihn verändert. Und sein Umfeld, jeder seiner gleichaltrigen Freunde hatte jetzt noch mehr Angst vor ihm, angesehen von Harry natürlich. Aber Harry war ja auch keineswegs Dudleys Freund. Petunia saß am anderen Ende des Tisches und aß ebenfalls ein Brot, mit sehr spitzen Lippen, so wie Harry sie eigentlich nur von seiner Lehrerin aus Hogwarts, Professor McGonagall kannte. Natürlich reagierte niemand darauf, dass Harry gerade in die Küche gekommen war, zwar hatten es die drei Dursleys wohl bemerkt, aber alle blieben ruhig sitzen und aßen und lasen weiter.

„Moin..." versuchte Harry es leise, aber im Grunde war es ihm egal ob sie auf ihn reagierten oder nicht.

Vernon räusperte sich „Wenn du schon so hier hereinplatzt, dann könntest du wenigstens etwas freundlicher ‚Guten Morgen' sagen, klar Junge?" schnauzte er Harry an, während Dudley breit in sein drittes Schinkenbrot hineingrinste.

„Jaah, morgen wird ich's versuchen, schon gut..." antwortete Harry, und holte sich einen Teller aus dem Küchenschrank, denn die Dursleys hatten ihm keinen auf den Tisch gestellt, und setzte sich Dudley gegenüber an den Küchentisch. Etwas Butter und Käse, zu mehr hatte Harry heute Morgen keine besondere Lust. Er erwartete nämlich bald die Posteule, die ihm seine abbonierte Ausgabe des Tagespropheten bringen sollte. Normalerweise müsste sie schon früher da sein, meistens fing er sie in seinem Zimmer ab. Harry hatte den Tagespropheten wieder bestellt nachdem das Ministerium und er aufgehört hatten Lügen und Gerüchte über ihn zu verbreiten, jetzt konnte Harry ihn wieder in Ruhe lesen ohne ständig über irgendwelche Anschuldigen und erfundene Lügen über sich selbst darin zu finden.

Nachdem er fertig gegessen hatte stand Harry vom Küchentisch auf. Die Dursleys hatten sich weiterhin über die Zeitung ausgelassen und Dudley weiterhin gegessen. Harry wollte grade zur Tür hinaustreten, da hörte er Onkel Vernons Stimme hinter sich.

„Junge, einen Moment noch."

„Was gibt's?" Erstaunt, was Vernon wohl von ihm wollte, drehte sich Harry zu ihm um.

„Du weißt was ich meine...du-" Vernon machte eine Andeutung, und langsam verstand Harry es. Vermutlich wollte Vernon ihm mal wieder sagen, er soll unbedingt an den Phönixorden schreiben, er sollte ihnen und besonders Moody, vor dem Vernon die meiste Furcht hatte, schreiben, wie gut es ihm hier gehe und wie gut sie ihn hier behandeln würden. Aber es gefiel Harry, dass Vernon sich mal wieder nicht traute dies vor ihm auszusprechen. Deshalb mimte er schön den Ahnungslosen.

„Was meinst du denn? Ich versteh nicht ganz..." lächelte Harry.

Vernon atmete tief durch.

„Also, du weißt doch was ich meine, schreib diesen- nun ja- Leuten" schnaubte er. „Schreib ihnen, dass hier alles gut läuft, klar?"

„Ach sooo, na dann, vielleicht mache ich das dann..." grinste Harry.

„D-Du-, Junge, du tust was ich dir sage, klar?"

„Jaah, schon okay" Harry lachte und immer noch mit einem Grinsen auf den Lippen stürmte er die Treppe wieder hoch, zurück in sein Zimmer.


End file.
